Chou-Chou
Chou-Chou Infinite is the main character in Mugen Souls. She has declared her plan to conquer each of the seven worlds, her reasoning being that each of the worlds has unique beautiful features. The word Chou-Chou name comes from a French, meaning a hair tie or scrunchie. Despite her name's spelling, it is pronounced "Shushu". Appearances and Personalities Ego This is Chou-Chou's basic form. In this form Chou-Chou has pink hair with two pigtails in the back and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a pair of shoes used for walking home after school, black thigh high stockings, a red skirt, two red ribbons in her hair, a white and red sleeveless top with matching sleeves both detached and a red ascot with a gold accessory with her trademark symbol. Personality-wise she acts like a spoiled yet carefree child. When she wants something she gets it even by force if necessary. She does however show kindness and compassion when necessary. Egos unique innate skill is Vainglory. Special Skill's Description: Chou-Chou starts off her attack by rushing into the target and throwing an uppercut. She then launches seven, individual rainbow-colored energy streams that explode into fireworks: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. She jumps and performs her finishing move by ramming into the target which explodes in a multi-colored light. Sadist Chou-Chou in her Sadist form. This is considered her red form. She is tall and busty with long red hair reaching down to her thighs and pink eyes. She wears a biker-gang style outfit which is mostly mauve and white and has adornments that look like a pair of angry eyes. The outfit itself consists of knee-high boots, fishnet stockings, a garterbelt, hot pants, a biker gang hat, a belt, a coat with long tails, a pair of earrings and long, fingerless gloves. Personality-wise, she is a pure sadist who loves to torture her male victims with her voluptuous body to the point where they would burst and enjoy it saying things like "I'll tease you until you burst. I hope you last until morning!". This strong personality has won over the heart of Princess Sandy when her body was taken over by the Demon Lord of Sun World after finding out that her type is a woman of 20 something with long dark hair and two double-D breasts. She toyed with the desires of Soul Skyheart when she wore a bikini that did not cover anything up but rather hold things in place as such she won him over. Since then Sandy, on occasion, begs Chou-chou to change into this form when possible. She does not comply with this as it makes her feel uncomfortable. Despite her appearance she hates spicy food and loves sweets. However woe befalls those who know her secrets. Bipolar Chou-Chou in her Bipolar form. This form of Chou-Chou can be considered her orange form. Her physical appearance consists of an average bust, brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair is tied in pigtails by two black ribbons so one could guess she has waist-length hair. Her outfit is near similar to that of a black baby-doll waitress dress with yellow buttons, wears orange wristbands with black frills thigh high black boots with orange heels and orange straps with white frills and the infinity symbol and a garterbelt. Part of the skirt of the dress is cut to reveal her thighs. Also, her collor is tied with a black string and has the same infinity adornment. Personality-wise, she is bipolar, meaning she is difficult to read by saying things she does not mean most of the time. Saying things like "It doesn't have to be you!" or "I don't care, idiot!". Aside from this rude behavior she likes children though she does not want anyone to know that fact. On Metal World, she changes into this form and commands that the Dimensional God, who was considered the Demon Lord, stop his countdown. Dees Vanguard, the hero, fought with Chou-Chou over this logic: Chou-Chou wanted to make it her peon but Dees wanted it destroyed. This argument became a proverbial in a tug of war between the two stubborn girls. This caused the Dimension God to overload as it was confused about which orders to follow. Chou-chou won in the end and made the Overlord and Dees her peons thanks to this form. Also because she used her other forms in the first five worlds, this was the only one left to use. Trivia *Bipolar Chou-Chou wears pigtails similar to other characters with the same qualities. These include the ecchi character Kaoru Okisaba, Kagamii Hiragi from Lucky*Star, and Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia. *This form is known as tsundere in the Japanese version. Ditz Chou-Chou in her Ditz form. This form of Chou-Chou can be considered her yellow form. In this form She has thigh-long, wavy, yellow hair, blue eyes and a fair bust size. The front of her hair has two curls on both sides and an ahoge on top Her outfit consists of a white cap, a white dress over an orange dress with the collar tied with an orange string and an orange girdle tied with white strings, along with white boots with orange heels. The front of her dress is torn revealing the orange underdress so it is tied with the same infinity symbols Chou-Chou always wears. She also appears to be wearing a pair of cufflings resembling the same infinity symbol. Personality-wise, she is a ditz true to form. She will often stare off into space during an important conversation and have no clue what is going on around her. She will often say things like "What should I do? Should I walk around?" or "It was over before I knew what was going on." In short, she is the stereotypical dumb blonde who is lost in her own little world. In Water World, Chou-Chou used this form to subdue the Demon Lord who was cold and half asleep. She offered to warm him with her body, tried to coerce him into sleeping with her and she tried to play cute with the demon. He eventually submitted to Chou-Chou's ditzy behavior and became her peon but became a Shampuru unlike Alys, Shirogane and Sandy. Trivia *This form is called Natural in the Japanese version. Hyper Chou-Chou in her Hyper form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her green form. In this form she has green hair she wears in pigtails and red eyes with giant sparlkes indicating how excited she always is. Her outfit consists of hair ties with her infinity symbol, a three layered shirt of white light and dark teal, giant baggy pants with suspenders, black and white striped socks, and white shoes with black soles. Personalitywise, she is hyper true to form, like a five year old that has had too much sugar and who just wants to do nothing but play and she plays rough. She also hates sitting around and is very impatient. In Tree World, after defeating Sharuru, whose power as a demon lord had awakened in large part to Belleria, Chou-chou transforms into this form after hearing that Sharuru likes girls who are like her sister, Welsh. Chou-Chou puts on some clothes that look like Welsh's and she does a hero pose in order to bring Sharuru back to her senses. However Sharuru says it's not exactly like Welsh and Welsh gives her some pointers on how the hero pose is done. After a few tries, Chou-Chou finally gets it right and makes Sharuru laugh saying it's like there are two Welsh's. After successfully curbing the demon lord power in Sharuru, Chou-Chou makes her and Welsh her peons. Masochist Chou-Chou in her Masochist form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her blue form. In this form she has blue hair and yellowish grey eyes that often tear up. She mostly wears a collar to signify how badly she wants to be teased or tortured and a blue hairband that is tied unevenly. In terms of attire she wears a blue baby-doll dress with a thigh-high hem, and a white overdress tied with blue ribbons, black stockings and blue and white shoes. Both the collar and a belt buckle have the infinity symbol of Chou-Chou's design. Personality wise, she is Chou-Chou's timid personality. The very opposite of Chou-Chou's sadist form. This form of Chou-Chou actually wants to be bullied. Anytime someone talks to her she apologizes by saying "sorry" and is even intimidated by the Shampuru. She would often feel ecstasy when someone calls her names and she hates people who treat her with kindness and compassion. In Fire World, after subduing Elka with her Graceful form, Chou-Chou transforms into this form to subjugate Alys, the demon lord of Fire World. Realizing she likes maids, Altis dresses up Chou-Chou in a maid outfit and Alys thinks it's adorable. Chou-Chou repeatedly apologizes to Alys and says she can treat her anyway she wants. Alys herself tries to resist but Chou-Chou's masochistic charms were too much to handle so she eventually gave in to Chou-Chou's charms and became Chou-Chou's Peon. Note: Her hairband is tied very unevenly, her "antenna" hair humorously makes the tie seem even. Graceful Chou-Chou in her Graceful form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her indigo form. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She has her hair with a white ribbon. She wears a shoulderless indigo and white kimono with long coattails, a pair of sleeves tied by yellow fibers tied around the wrists and elbows. She wears indigo leggings barely reaching her knees, white socks and indigo sandals. Chou-Chou also considers this her "boring personality" Personality-wise, she is very graceful and elegant, and speaks in a soft tone. She is often a stickler for rules and ettiquette and will often prepare a tea ceremony in order to explain things. In Fire world, like Masochist, she specifically peons Elka because she wears a shrine maidens outfit (one of Elkas main weaknesses) like Tsukika. Elka is overjoyed and accepts her proposal to be her peon. Then switches to Masochist to peon Alys Trivia *The party say she is the easiest to talk to and has the most normal personality. *She is a strict followers of rules and procedure for example the tea ceremony in the mugen field. *She is probably chou chous most cleverest form, she dodges all of Elkas questions and changes the subject to have him focus on Alys *She finds her own personality boring when compared to chou chou's other forms however none of chou chous other forms are Capable of a truly normal conversation. That being said she is also turn into a drama queen when being praised by the party. Terse This form of Chou-Chou is considered her violet form. She has long, lilac hair reaching down to her ankles, yellow eyes, and wears a Gothic lolita outfit with a black maid cap. The outfit itself is a black, purple and white sleeve-less dress with long black sleeve-like attachments on her arms and black and purple shoes. Her antennae is seen going across her face being held down, by the cap. She also has a stuffed Shampuru plush toy she carries around with. She has a sharp tongue and quiet personality. Shoe does not talk much but when she does she berates people. Some even think of this as a turn-on. However, she does like to get involved in conversations but never actually joins in. In Moon world she peons the demon lord Shirogane (as he's part masochist) by becoming Terse Chou-Chou and insulting him, after defeating him when Belleria tries, and fails, to make him her minion. She does this to prevent him from dying and because he likes Gothic lolita girls who berate people, including himself. Battle Each form has their own favored weapons and skills: Ego uses Swords, Twin Swords and Twin Knives; Sadist uses Knuckles, Bazookas and Guns; Bipolar uses Guns, Swords and Scythes; Ditz uses Staves, Guns and Gloves; Hyper uses Twin Knives, Gloves and Twin Swords; Masochist uses Gloves, Knuckles and Spears; Graceful uses Spears, Twin Swords and Twin Knives; and Terse uses Scythes, Staves and Bazookas. In addition, her moe's also have different elemental attack properties: Ego has no attribute, Sadist is fire, Bipolar is Earth, Ditz is Light, Hyper is Wind, Masochist is Ice, Graceful is Lightning, and Terse is Darkness. Aside from fighting, Chou-Chou is the only one who can moe kill enemies with her charm. If she charms a giant crystal, she can moe kill all enemies. She can also unleash a peon ball made from all peons she created. This ball can be as big as the universe, causing damage of universal proportions. Videos Mugen Souls Bonus 2 - Character Special Skill Exhibition External links Wiki *Mugen Souls Wiki Fandom *Chou-Chou fanart *DeviantArt Navigation Category:Female Category:Dissociative Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Egomaniacs Category:Deities Category:Elementals Category:Book Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Idea Factory Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Sophisticated